1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic processing apparatus and in particular to an apparatus capable of easily performing graphic processing even when a touch panel is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With increase of the computer performance and the technique to reduce the size, various portable computers (personal digital assist, PDA) are now widely used. Most of the conventional PDA employs an interface for performing almost all the operations with a single pen. This is based on the metaphor of a notebook and a pencil.
By the way, a graphic operation is widely performed using a graphic creation software through operation of a keyboard and a mouse. When such a graphic edition operation is to be performed on the aforementioned PDA touch panel using a pen or finger, only one point on the panel can be specified and it is necessary to repeatedly perform a complicated processing. For example, an operation type (such as move) is selected through a menu and a graphic object is moved with the pen. This should be repeated for edition, requiring a complicated process.
Recently, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 9-34625, a technique to simultaneously push two points on the touch panel has been suggested. It is known that this technique is used in the touch panel, in the same way as on a keyboard, for example, an operation combining the Shift key and an alphabet key.